prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Chile
Basics Chile has 4 network operators: * Entel * Movistar * Claro * WOM (previously Nextel) Entel and Movistar are fighting for leadership. Both networks are on par with Claro as 3rd provider. 2G is on 1900, 3G on 850 and 1900 MHz. Though WOM/Nextel has a very limited GSM coverage in 3G only using AWS Band (1700/2100). 4G/LTE started on the big 3 on 2600 MHz only but is only open on Movistar for prepaid yet. In 2015 WOM started with its 4G/LTE on AWS (1700/2100 MHz) frequency, available for prepaid. In 2016 spectrum on the 700 MHz band 28 (not 13/17 like in the US) is added on the three major operators. Since 2012 MVNOs operate in Chile: Virgin Mobile '''and '''Falabella Móvil are the biggest so far. They tend to offer lower prices than the network operators. Easter Island is covered by Entel and Movistar (not every part of the island is covered, consult their maps). As a tourist you can't get a SIM card on the island. You must get it on the mainland of Chile before. The networks are pretty much on par. According to OpenSignal's country report compiled in summer 2016, Movistar had the best overall performance, and together with WOM the best 3G/4G coverage, while Claro had the best 4G and Entel the best 3G speeds, Since 2014 all stores of mobile providers in Chile deal exclusively with customers on plans and don't sell prepaid cards anymore. You get their SIM cards in supermarkets, kiosks and other sales points, MVNO cards in their agencies and sales outlets. Top-ups can be made at many locations all over the country. Prices given in $ are in Chilean Pesos (CLP), not in US$ and include taxes. Regulations At the stores you might be asked for your RUT number, that's a Chilean tax number. It should be no problem purchasing a SIM without it, if they insist on it (e.g. on an online form) just give 9 times 9 (e.g. 999999999). Chilean regulator Subtel has announced that starting in March 2017 smartphone users will be required to pre-register the IMEI of their devices before they can be activated. Once registered, the handset will be crosschecked against a blacklist of cloned IMEI numbers from stolen phones. The new regulations are intended to substantially reduce the 400,000 handsets stolen every year. It's still unclear how this will be handled and whether you can use other than the registered devices on this SIM. 'Entel' Entel, short for Empresa Nacional de Telecomunicaciones, is the old state-owned provider for landlines and cellular services which was privatized some years ago. They were the first to bring GSM, UMTS and LTE to the country. Coverage and speed is good throughout the country Entel Coverage Map. In June 2016 4G/LTE was opened to prepaid too. It already covers 90% of population by the end of the year on 700 (band 28) and 2600 MHz which is the widest footprint of any operator. Availability ENTEL prepaid SIM cards called Super chip are available at many supermarkets and sales points. Top ups can be made in these supermarkets, pharmacies and other locations. Their prepaid SIM is sold for $ 3,500-4,000 with $ 1,000 credit. In their stores they will activate it for you, otherwise call 301 for activation after having inserted the chip in your phone. They have Tarifas Anita and Carlos. These don't make a difference for data, as there is no data connection unless you buy a data add-on they call "bolsa de navegación". Data feature packages * 40 MB for 1 day: $ 500 * 50 MB for 1 hour: $ 500 * 150 MB for 7 days: $ 1,500 * 300 MB for 15 days: $ 2,500 * 500 MB, 30 days: $ 3,990 * 1 GB, 30 days: $ 7,500 You can subscribe a maximum of 15 packs per month. Subscription online on your Entel account or by typing *119#. Packages don't renew automatically and are valid for the whole country including Easter Island on 4G/LTE too. The data-only SIM is only available for Control and postpaid plans anymore. More info * APN: imovil.entelpcs.cl * Username and Password: entelpcs * To check balance dial *103# (free once per day, 100$ for each) * Website: http://www.entel.cl in Spanish 'Movistar' Movistar, formerly CTC (Compañía de Teléfonos de Chile), ''now owned by Telefónica is on par with Entel. Unlike Entel, its 3G is not only on 1900 but on 850 MHz too. In 2015 Movistar opened as first operator its 4G/LTE for prepaid: 4G coverage map on 700 (Band 28) and 2600 MHz. '''Availablility' The SIM card called chip or kit prepago is sold for $ 2,000 without credit. For 4G, you need a special LTE-enabled chip sold in stores (store list) and supermarkets. Sometimes they insist on a RUT number, so let them direct you to a sales outlet nearby. Top-ups can be made all over the country. Check balance by *303# for a $70 fee For activation you just insert the SIM card in your phone and dial 103. Wait for an confirmation by SMS which however can take up to 24 hours. Data feature packs There are no data on these SIM cards by default. You have to add these packs called bolsas: * 30 MB for 1 day: $ 590 * 80 MB for 2 days: $ 1,000 * 200 MB for 7 days: $ 2,000 * 200 MB and 200 MB social media for 7 days: $ 2,500 * 500 MB and 200 MB social media for 30 days: $ 4,000 * 500 MB and 500 MB social media, 50 dom. mins, 50 dom. SMS for 30 days: $ 5,000 * 1 GB and 500 MB social media for 30 days: $ 7,500 * 1 GB and 500 MB social media, 100 dom. mins, 100 dom. SMS for 30 days: $ 10,000 Packages must be subscribed online on your Movistar account or by typing *303#. They don't renew. Max. speed is 30 Mbps on 4G and 10 Mbps on 3G. Social media includes WhatsApp (no calls), Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Waze. Data-only SIM For tablets and routers, they sell data-only SIM cards without voice and text called Banda Ancha Móvil prepago. Here you can load these packages: * for 60 minutes: $ 500 * for 180 minutes: $ 990 * for 24 hours: $ 2,990 * for 7 days: $ 9,990 All time periods are continous. Data is unlimited in this period up to max. 4 Mbps. Packages need to be activated online. Roaming Offer For unlimited roaming on all Movistar networks in Argentina, Brazil, Canada, Colombia, Ecuador, Spain, Guatemala, Mexico, Uruguay, USA, Venezuela and in Ireland you can buy a "pasaporte prepago" by typing *101#: * for 12 hours: $ 4,490 * for 24 hours: $ 6,990 More info * APN: web.tmovil.cl * Username and password: web * Website: http://www.movistar.cl in Spanish 'Claro' Claro, owned by América Móvil, formerly known as Smartcom and Chilesat PCS is the 3rd operator in the country with a still good coverage. It was the first to bring LTE to Chile in 2013 that was opened to all prepaid customers in January 2016. Coverage Checker. Availability The starter pack called chip is sold at 1,000-2,500 $ in their shops and outlets Store Locator. The chip is often discounted or sold with credit in promotions. Top-ups can be found everywhere. Data feature packs Data outside of packages is 60-120 $ per MB depending on plan. So add one of these packages which are called Bolsas Internet Móvil: To activate a package send a free SMS with the code to 2020. The social media WhatsApp, Facebook (both not for calls) and Twitter are free and not debited from the data volume. More info * APN: bam.clarochile.cl * Username and password: clarochile * Website: http://www.clarochile.cl in Spanish WOM ('''previously Nextel) WOM was called Nextel until 2015 and is the smallest network operator in Chile. It has 3G on AWS (1700/2100) MHz for voice and data, but no 2G/GSM, check WOM 3G coverage. They also use iDEN standard for Radio or PTT (Push To Talk) service. At the end of 2015 they changed from Entel to Claro for roaming in case you are outside own WOM coverage area, or if your phone is not compatible with AWS bands. WOM has started 4G/LTE in Santiago and Viña del Mar in 2015 using its own AWS (1700/2100) MHz band. '''Availability Their SIM cards are available at their shops WOM store locator and sometimes in markets like Falabella or in kiosks. Top ups of any desired amount can be made in Cruz Verde pharmacies, whereas supermarkets and service stations like Petrobras or Shell often require a minimum charge. They have three starter SIM card packages on offer: * $ 1000: including 50 MB and 10 dom. minutes valid for 15 days and $ 1000 credit * $ 2000: including 150 MB and 20 dom. minutes valid for 30 days and $ 2000 credit * $ 3000: including 250 MB and 50 dom. minutes valid for 30 days and $ 3000 credit They give out heavy bonuses for top-ups: * top-up $ 1,000-2,999: you get free WhatsApp and 150 MB social media for 7 days. * top-up $ 3,000-4,999: free WhatsApp, 500 MB social media and 2 GB data for 15 days. * top-up more than $5,000: free WhatsApp, 1 GB social media and 1 GB data for 30 days. Social media are WhatsApp (VoIP calls included!), Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat. Data feature packs These packs called Bolsas can be added for more data: * 50 MB for 24 hours: $ 250 * 100 MB for 3 days: $ 500 * 200 MB for 7 days: $ 1,000 * 500 MB for 15 days: $ 3,000 * 1 GB for 30 days: $ 5,000 Packages must be booked online on your personal WOM/Nextel account or via your smartfone by surfing directly to MIWOM or by calling 103 (Spanish). Remember that they charge $ 50 per MB after your data pack expired. Data-only SIM Futhermore, they offer a data-only SIM for tablets and modems called Internet Móvil Prepago. This is only compatible with WOM own AWS 1700 MHz Coverage, not roaming on Claro. It comes with a 4G Huawei E5573 WiFi hotspot for $ 39,990. These packages can be added through http://portal.wom.cl/: * 250 MB, 1 day: $ 500 * 1 GB, 3 days, $ 2000 * 2 GB, 7 days, $ 4,000 * 5 GB, 15 days, $ 7,000 * 10 GB, 30 days, $ 10,000 More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.wom.cl in Spanish 'Virgin Mobile' Virgin Mobile started 2012 as first MVNO in Chile. It uses the network of Movistar in 2G, 3G and 4G since May 2015. For coverage see Movistar (or their site). It has very good 4G coverage and probably the best value/quality prepaid company. Availability SIM cards = chips are sold at their sales points locator (or at most metro stations, but you will need some help to activate your SIM card). Top-ups can be made there, online by credit card on webpay or PayPal or at a lot of stores like Lider, Jumbo or Full Carga. To check your balance, call 103 for free, type *151# for $ 30 or check your account online. The chips are sold in different versions: * Chip con saldo: basic SIM: for $ 2,000 with the same credit valid for 90 days * Chip 500 Megas: for $ 4,000 with 500 MB included valid for 30 days You must register at virginmobile.cl and associate your number with the account. After your registration and activation of the SIM card and have topped up your SIM, you have this choice for data use: * to stay on the default rate and pay per MB, not recommeded. Default rate is $ 500 per 5 MB. * to buy a combo package called Antiplan, ''if you need domestic mins, SMS and data * to buy a data-only pack called ''Bolsa de datos, if you only need data 'Combo packages ''(Antiplan): Their packs have to be subscribed online on your account, all with 30 days of validity: * $ 7,000: 1.5 GB, 500 MB social networks, 50 mins, 100 SMS * $ 10,000: 3 GB, 1 GB social networks,100 mins, 100 SMS * $ 15,000: 5 GB, 1 GB social networks, 250 mins, 100 SMS * $ 20,000: 7 GB, 1 GB social networks, 350 mins, 100 SMS * $ 30,000: 10 GB, 1 GB social networks, 450 mins, 100 SMS * $ 40,000: 15 GB, 1 GB social networks, 600 mins, 100 SMS Bonus data for social networks include Facebook, WhatsApp (without calls), Twitter and Instagram. 'Data packs (''Bolsa de datos): Their packs have to be subscribed online on your account and all have'' 30 days of validity: * 100 MB: $ 2,500 * 500 MB: $ 5,000 * 1 GB + 500 MB for social networks: $ 7,500 * 2 GB + 1 GB for social networks: $ 12,000 * 4 GB + 1 GB for social networks: $ 20,000 As an add-on, you can activate one of these 'emergency packs': * 100 MB for 1 day: $ 1,400 * 350 MB for 7 days: $ 3,000 '''More info' * APN: virgin * Website: http://www.virginmobile.cl Móvil Falabella Móvil Falabella is the MVNO of one of the biggest retail groups in the country. It operates on the good network of Entel in 2G and 3G only (for coverage see Entel). Availability Their SIM card is exclusively in the stores of the Falabella group called Falabella, CMR Falabella, Tottus and Homecenter Sodimac: Stores List. It is sold for 10,000 $ including 10,000 $ credit and 150 MB (= 50 MB per month for 3 months). Top-ups $100-30,000 can be made there or at Punto Total, Multi Caja, Jumbo, Prix Unis, Maxfácil and more. The SIM needs to registered online on their website by giving a Ruf (see Basics). Data feature packs You can add these data packages called Bolsas de Internet: To subscribe or check data volume type *103# More info * APN: internet.movilfalabella.com * Website: http://www.movilfalabella.com in Spanish VTR Móvil VTR Globalcom S.A. is a Chilean telecommunications company and the largest provider of cable TV and 2nd largest provider of fixed broadband Internet access and fixed telephone service. As a triple player, it has a small mobile fraction. It offers services as MVNO on the Movistar network in 4G/LTE too. Availability ''' Their starter pack for their prepaid SIM is sold in these outlets (list) like supermarkets and service stations. That's where you can top up too. All three sizes are available for $ 4000 with the same credit on it. '''Data feature packs These bolsas for data are sold: * 10 MB: 1 day, $ 450 * 60 MB, 1 week, $ 1,590 * 200 MB, 30 days, $ 2,990 * 500 MB, 30 days, $ 4,990 To activate, type *103#, choose bolsas option 2 and then type 3. More info * APN: movil.vtr.com * Username and Password: vtrmovil * Website: http://www.vtr.com Category:EntelCategory:ClaroCategory:MovistarCategory:Virgin Mobile Category:America